Forbidden
by think-purple
Summary: Harry Potter thinks that there is no point is staying alive if Sirius is dead.. :( That was until he spends a summer at the Weasley's and finds something out that would change his life forever. Chapter 3 up!
1. Planning Post

Planning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Some of the later on ones are mine, if you've read Harry Potter, you would know.  
  
Temper was rising higher than boiling water. In a hidden place in Southern England.  
  
'How could this happen?' He thought 'He escaped right through my hands for the fifth time!'  
  
"How could you fail me like this? My servants?" he spoke to the ring of dark hooded figures around him. "You made a simple task seem extremely difficult, I can't -"  
  
"My Lord, forgive us, this never would have happened if - "  
  
"Yes, this never would have happened if my servants weren't outsmarted by a few little children."  
  
Lord Voldemort raised his phoenix feather wand and cried, "Crucio!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy began to twitch uncontrollably, beneath his dark hood, his eyes were tearful, his painful yells filled the silent atmosphere. None of the death eaters spoke again.  
  
'What does the prophecy mean?' He thought as though the answer would just walk right by him.  
  
Voldemort spent the rest of the night thinking of how to kill Harry Potter with his death eaters. He thought how he could hear the prophecy, if it were possible.  
  
'Why is killing a sixteen year boy so difficult, Lord Voldemort never failed before.'  
  
Far away, a young boy just woke up, in his dark bedroom with cold sweat covering his face.  
  
Harry Potter expected to receive a long letter from his grandfather. But then he remembered that Sirius was..  
  
'Sirius, how can you? How could you die? It's not possible. You left before I could even finish school and come live with you' thought Harry Potter.  
  
Just then a tiny over-excited owl had appeared at his window. The owl carried a package. He recognized Ron's hand writing. Harry quickly tore open the package and began to read the note inside.  
  
Harry,  
  
This is going to be a great summer. Some of my cousins are coming over at The Burrow. Ask the muggles if you can come. We'll come and get you. This time we're going in Dad's company car. You'll have fun. My cousins are from America. Hermione's coming over too.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry had just noticed that Pigwideon had another package. Harry unwrapped it and found ten galleons and a small model of a Quidditch stadium with all the balls.  
  
A note was attached:  
  
Happy Birthday, these ten galleons are for the Omnoculars you bought me at the World Cup. Didn't know that Leprechaun gold vanishes mate. Hope you like the mini Quidditch Stadium. Hermione's gone to Japan for the summer.  
  
Ron.  
  
Just then another owl swooped down through his window and on to his shoulder waiting for him to open the package. He knew that it was Hermione due to the neat handwriting.  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I'm in Tokyo right now. Did you get your OWL results back yet? I've got my fingers crossed. I'll be coming back soon. I will be staying with Ron at The Burrow. Did you read the Daily Prophet lately? People are terrified now. The news is out about Voldemort. People now believe that Sirius was innocent and now think that The Daily Prophet had been unfair to you and Dumbledore. There's another ball or something this year. I wonder who the new DADA teacher is this year. Did you hear about Ron's cousins? So much to talk about.. I'll see you at The Burrow.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
The other package included books about Defence against the Dark arts and non-sugared treats. It also included a magical birthday card which he thought she got from Tokyo.  
  
He took out a piece of parchment and a handsome quill. He began to scribble down:  
  
Ron,  
  
I would love to meet your cousins. I'm going to try to fix things up with Cho this year. When Dumbledore's back I can play Quidditch again. I really liked your present. By the way, where did you get the ten galleons? Can't wait till I visit you.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry was getting late for breakfast, so he decided he was going to write Hermione's letter some other time. Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were already seated at the table watching the news.  
  
The muggle reporter was saying, "Black has been found dead. The Prime Minister reassures us that Black was indeed innocent. Black had broken out three years ago from prison. We are searching the crime scene for any sign of the murderer..." The muggles obviously did not know what really happened.  
  
" 'I heard you muttering in your sleep again. No.. Sirius.. Sirius.. How can you die? How could you?'.. Isn't Sirius the name of the murderer? " Dudley asked.  
  
Harry answered, "It could be another Sirius you know because - "  
  
"Be quiet boy, let me listen to the news!" Uncle Vernon interrupted.  
  
"Sure, Uncle Vernon,"  
  
Guess what? Dudley was on a diet again. Harry had to live off grape fruit, fruit, and vegetables.  
  
Harry finished his breakfast before being criticized about how messy his hair looks and how much better Dudley was and galloped up the stairs to finished writing to Hermione.  
  
He clutched the parchment and quill and began to write down Hermione's reply.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Thanks for the card, and the present. My summer is just the same as always, if you know what I mean. No, I didn't get my OWL results back. I'll be going over to Ron's house for the rest of the summer and I'll probably get my results there. I haven't read the Daily Prophet lately. Anyways, I'll owl you when I reach the Burrow.  
  
Harry 


	2. Life At The Burrow

Surprises  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters..  
  
Harry suddenly woke up late the next morning. He quickly put on his glasses and saw that it was 12:30 pm.  
  
Harry heard a voice steadily growing louder "Who do they think they are? *Grunt* Wait till I.. *grunt* I mean it.. first our living room, and now this!"  
  
Footsteps were coming closer and closer.  
  
The door of his bedroom swung open and there he saw his uncle there wearing a look of disgust on his flabby face. Harry knew what must have made him react like this.  
  
"Boy, fetch your filthy school things and go downstairs NOW," barked Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry quickly gathered up his clothes, books, parchment, quills and everything and stuffing them quickly in his large trunk. Using his seeker sense to make sure he hadn't left anything behind.  
  
He quickly grabbed his trunk and urged Hedwig to go back inside her cage.  
  
Harry ran lightning fast down the stairs and found the familiar faces of Ron, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley trying to communicate with Harry's aunt and uncle.  
  
Harry said quick good byes to his relatives; however they just stared at him as if he were a worthless piece of dirt.  
  
Harry exited before everything turned into a big issue. And glared at Ron and the twins to get a move on.  
  
Fred understood and said, "Dad, I think mum will get worried, she told us not to be late."  
  
"George, no Fred," said Mr. Weasley from the corner of his mouth so that the Dursleys couldn't hear, "I need to look around and see how an average, but extremely clean muggle home is set. Ooh, look at the fellytone, I mean fellyfone, oh whatever."  
  
Mr. Weasley carried on examining the television, computer, a couple of headphones with such fascination.  
  
He noticed a beautiful lakeside painting and said, "The painters must have used some magic. Hmmm," Mr. Weasley carried on examining for what seemed like ten minutes when Uncle Vernon marched into the room and looked as if he were about to explode any second.  
  
"If you don't mind, my family and I are leaving right now to the mall for some shopping. Do you mind leaving?! Now?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Ooh, the mall, that must be interesting," said Mr. Weasley and he turned to Harry and his kids with a pleasing look on his face.  
  
All the Weasley children all said "No Dad!!" at the same time. Mr. Weasley's fascination with muggles was great.  
  
The Weasleys and Harry began heading out of the door, and into the car.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, are we going my car? Isn't the Burrow quite far from Little Winging?  
  
"It is but who said we were going by car? This is a portkey," answered Mr. Weasley.  
  
"The ministry gave dad permission to make portkeys because they now believe Dumbledore and found out that he was after all telling the truth. I think that now Dumbledore got his Order of Merlin back, his first class, it was the one he last year," answered Ron.  
  
"Oh I see, impressive," said Harry nodding his head in the procedure.  
  
"On three, One.. Two.. Three.."  
  
Harry felt the familiar pull behind the navel and the swirl of colours. Harry could feel Ron beside him. The next thing he knew they arrived in the middle of the Weasleys' Kitchen.  
  
Bill and Charlie were sitting at the kitchen table chatting about how Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes would go and since Ron had told Mrs. Weasley where the twins had gotten the money to rent a joke shop on Diagon alley from. (A/N, he mentioned it in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.)  
  
Mrs. Weasley had just entered the chatty kitchen and greeted Harry with a warm, motherly hug.  
  
"Harry dear, how are you? Your OWL results will be arriving sometime this week," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley left towards the cauldron where she was cooking scrumptious stew in.  
  
"Harry, let's go upstairs. I want you to meet someone," said Ron as they both headed up the stairs towards Ron's small but comfortable bedroom.  
  
Ron slowly opened the door and Harry saw someone sleeping in a bed. As the door opened, the person jumped up in surprise.  
  
"Harry, meet Justin Weasley, my cousin. Justin, meet Harry Potter," introduced Ron. Harry and Justin shook hands.  
  
"Wow, so you're the Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you, Ron's told me loads about you," said Justin excitedly. He has an accent that Harry was not used to.  
  
"So, you play Quidditch? I play seeker at Hogwarts," asked Harry trying to make a conversation.  
  
"Oh, I love Quidditch; my favourite team is The fiery Phoenixes. They're awesome! I play seeker at my school in the U.S," answered Justin excitedly. He turned to Ron and said, "My friend will be arriving the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, no problem, fancy a game of Quidditch? Let's ask Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ginny if they want to play. It'll be even. Harry, Justin, Fred and Bill can be on one team and Ginny, George, Charlie and I can be on the other," suggested Ron.  
  
All of them played Quidditch. On Harry's team, Harry was seeker, Justin was chaser, Fred was beater and Bill was keeper. On Ron's team, Charlie was seeker, Ginny was chaser, George was beater and Ron was keeper.  
  
The scored was 70: 200 because Harry got the snitch, you have to admit, Ron had improved a lot because there were no Slytherins here to sing that horrible song. 


	3. Coincidences

Coincidences  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; you will know which ones I invented.  
  
Author's Message: Sorry, I didn't update for like 2 months!! So sry.. I didn't think that anyone was even reading this story.. Please review is u are. Thanks Tiff for your review. And thank you Ami for your review.  
  
Life at the Burrow was extremely relaxing for Harry and his friends. Hermione was to arrive in around a week or two. On Saturday, Justin's friend arrived, to Harry's surprise, there was something familiar in that face of hers. Here is how it went:  
  
"Harry, come on, his friend is about to arrive!" exclaimed Ron excitedly, a rushed Harry stumbled down thee stairs and had trouble with his pants which had once belonged to Dudley (obviously). They all waited around the fireplace, they were traveling by floo powder.  
  
Emerald flames appeared, out walked a boy of 19. He was tall, and had hair which was sandy and extremely messy. This wasn't what had caught Harry's eye; it was the person next to him. There was a girl with long, dark hair which was tied up in a long ponytail. She wore a deep maroon, velvet robe. She faced Justin with a smile, cherry lips, with very straight, white teeth. She looked so familiar for some odd reason, it seemed like a dream.  
  
"Hey Andrew, Hanna, these are my friends," greeted an excited Justin, these are my friends, and one by one he introduced everyone. When he mentioned Harry, for a while she just stared into his emerald eyes, which seemed so familiar. (Hehe, you'll have to wait to find out, interesting, right?)  
  
Andrew left after a day or two. It turned out that Hanna was a very talkative person and chatted with everyone about almost anything. Everyone enjoyed having her around and were excited that she was going with them to Hogwarts this year. She seemed perfect in practically every way.  
  
Hermione arrived after around a week and a half. She also enjoyed having Justin and Hanna around especially having intellectual conversations with Hanna. During the week that she arrived, something very strange happened.  
  
One night, everyone was playing cards, (doesn't matter which one, all that matters is that they were). The game almost came to an end when there was a loud knock on the door which caused everyone to jump and drop their cards on the ground. It was raining outside, when Mrs. Weasley came back from answering the door, she looked scared. Bill and Charlie got up to check out what had happened.  
  
In walked Lucius Malfoy who followed by a sneering Draco, who looked at the house as if it were dirt. Lucius stood there and waited.  
  
"Well Weasley, call Arthur now," he said to Fred who had a very dirty look on his face.  
  
In walked Arthur, with a look on his face, it was like he knew that he would arrive. Arthur, Lucius and Draco proceeded to the dining room and talked about their matter. Bill and Charlie also seemed to know what was happening. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, confused. They continued playing card for ten long minutes, the environment was extremely tense.  
  
Suddenly there was a shout, "What on Earth do you mean by that, where is he, Malfoy? We know it has something to do with you and your lot!" that voice belonged to a raging Mr. Weasley.  
  
There was a very loud sound of thunder coming from outside, the Malfoys had just stormed out leaving total silence through out the house, even the thunder was silent. Mr and Mrs Weasley came in and told the kids that everything was alright and there was nothing to worry about for now. (Yeah, like that's every true).  
  
"What do you suppose that was all about? Isn't Lucius Malfoy wanted by the dementors?" asked Hermione to Harry and Ron once everyone had left.  
  
"Someone has disappeared, who do you reckon it could be?" asked Ron.  
  
"There are a lot of possibilities, it could be Fudge, Dumbledore, I doubt him though, let's think," answered Harry.  
  
"Time for bed, no talking at all, Fred, George, no apparating, NOW!" Harry, Ron and Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley loud and clearly and left at a sprint.  
  
The next week, it was time to buy school accessories from Diagon alley. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went along to show Justin and Hanna around. They ran into someone, you can guess who.  
  
"I bet you still don't know what happened do you, Potter?" asked Draco Malfoy in a sneer, "Poor, wittle Potter and his wittle friends don't know what happened in grown-up lives."  
  
"You mean you know? Yeah, right. I don't believe that. Tell us if you do, tell us if you actually do know what happened, because we certainly do," answer Harry.  
  
"Yeah, then why are you asking me?" said Malfoy glaring at all five of them.  
  
They had all their school things and left Diagon Alley. School was about to begin in four days! Justin and Hanna began to get very nervous.  
  
Author's Message: I hope you enjoyed it, this stuff will be answered soon. I promise I will try to get one more chapter this month. I'm so busy and I'm going on vacation for a week and a half, so leave me reviews! Thanks, Think-Purple. 


End file.
